Why Do the Gods Hate?
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: A different ending based on the events of the manga not the anime. One shot.


**Author Notes: **This is based on the manga and not the anime.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Why do the gods hate me so?_

She didn't know if there were gods, but one thing she knew for certain; if they existed they hated her. She couldn't guess _why _they hated her. What horrible sin she might have committed in some past life to warrant such complete and utter malice. But the fact that the gods hated her (if there were gods) seemed too obvious to dispute.

She had never wanted to kill. Truly, she never had. All she'd ever, **ever **wanted was to be loved. To be accepted and wanted in spite of her damn horns. The very first time she'd ever killed it had been because she'd been betrayed by someone who pretended to be a friend. She'd been forced to watch helplessly as her pet dog was mercilessly bludgeoned to death. In the face of such inhumanity killing had been the only possible response.

After that she had continued killing in order to survive, it had been easy.

But then she'd met Kouta. He'd told her that he thought her horns were, 'cool.' He'd looked at her like she was a person and not a freak. He'd played with her and befriended her and before she'd realized it she had fallen in love with him. For just a tiny sliver of time she felt happy.

Then Kouta had lied to and betrayed her. Her happiness vanished and she lashed back killing innocent people and then murdering his sister and father right in front of him.

Even then though she couldn't bring herself to hurt him directly. Even if he had betrayed her she still loved him.

Her life was nothing but an endless series of abuse and tortures, first in that hellish orphanage, then as a homeless wanderer, and finally as a lab rat for those sadistic researchers. Those precious moments of happiness in her life were few and far between. Little specks of gold that appeared and then vanished just as quickly.

Just about _all _her happy memories were with Kouta. He alone had truly been kind to her, he alone had loved her… no matter how imperfectly.

And _that_ was the ultimate cruelty. That she was given just enough happy moments to really understand that life _could _be good, that it didn't have to be the endless misery she'd always endured. If it had _all_ been pain and abuse she could have just accepted it. Developed some sort of tolerance and simply endured until she finally died. But it was her memories of Kouto and her longing to be with him again that tortured her most.

She'd escaped her prison and wound up with him and some others in the Maple Inn. Because of a head wound she became 'Nyuu' an innocent pure person she'd never really been. For a short time she'd been with Kouta, and she'd been happy.

But it hadn't lasted. Her enemies wouldn't stop coming after her and she's been forced to kill. Kouta had nearly died and she'd wound up a prisoner again.

By some miracle (the gods playing with her?) she'd escaped and met with Kouta on top of a lighthouse. She confessed everything and begged him to forgive her. She told him that she loved him and that all she wanted was to be with him. Despite her tears and her pleas he'd said that he could never forgive her for killing his father and sister.

But…

"Promise me you won't kill anymore!! That you won't you use your power!" He had tears of his own and a desperation she'd not seen in him before. "If you promise me that much, we can live together again."

She could be with him. Even if he could never forgive her she could still be with him. That was the only thing she'd ever wanted.

"I promise," she'd said. And she'd meant it. She would never use her powers again. She would never kill again. If she could be with Kouta she would gladly never again call on her vectors.

She'd been happy.

If she had died at that moment she would have died happily.

But the gods would never allow that would they?

As though giving her this just so they could take it away from her the gods had one last cruel joke to play.

Her enemies came to kill her. They wanted to kill Kouta too and so she had been forced to break her promise to him. She'd been forced to use her powers and kill.

She broke her promise, but she did it to protect him.

He didn't seem to understand. He looked at the bodies and the blood and cried in horror. He stared at her and called her a monster.

That was when she snapped; those words from the only person she'd ever loved were more than she could bear. Before she could even think a vector lashed out and tore his head away from his body.

As she watched his lifeless eyes staring up at her she screamed and screamed and screamed.

Staring up into the pale sky she howled in pain and unleashed the full power that was inside of her. The secret experiments that had been conducted on her for all those years had been designed to make her the ultimate weapon. They'd given her horrifying power and she used it now.

_Everybody should just die!! _A hundred vectors tore the city before her to pieces. Then she willed them to bore down into the earth itself and tear it open. She would bring on an apocalypse; she would rip open the planet's crust and let the earth's own magma do the work.

Her hatred was infinite and it gave her the strength to use the power inside of her. As she used it the earth began to shake and her body began to die. She watched as the skin, muscle, even bone of her arms and legs melted like wax under the hot sun. The cost of using such power was her own life.

The pain was excruciating but she didn't care. She was used to pain. And what did dying matter when compared to this hate that filled her to overflowing? She laughed even as the skin bubbled off of her face leaving a skull with red eyes. She laughed as her rib cage dissolved and her organs were exposed to air. She laughed because she could feel the earth tearing apart beneath her. She would die, but the whole world would die too.

The gods would surely be angry.

_Good _she thought as the end finally came. _I hate you too._


End file.
